Transkripte/Babysitter Fluttershy
Babysitter Fluttershy ist die siebzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie. Text Das Dilemma :Rarity: Wo hab ich das denn? Oh, ich dachte ich hätte... polter Oh ich darf nicht vergessen-- ooohhh. Wie soll ich denn je damit fertig werden? :Sweetie Belle: Kann ich dir wirklich nicht helfen? Ich könnte-- :Rarity: Nein! :Sweetie Belle: Vielleicht nur ein-- :Rarity: Nein danke! :Sweetie Belle: Und wenn ich-- :Rarity: Bleib einfach da stehen. :Sweetie Belle: Ich-- :Rarity: Da, wo du... mir nicht im Weg bist. Das Band! Das Band! Wo ist nur das Band?! :Sweetie Belle: Ich hab's! :Knarzen :Sweetie Belle:Aah. :Rarity: japs :Geräusche :Rarity: Aah! :Geräusche :Sweetie Belle: Ähm, äh. Ich glaub ich stell mich mal da drüben hin. Da wo ich dir nicht im Weg bin. :wusch :Rarity: seufz :Titellied :Sweetie Belle: Darf ich dir denn nicht einmal beim Aufräumen helfen? :Rarity: Nein. Du hast mir schon genug geholfen. :Sweetie Belle: Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich dachte wenn ich meiner Schwester helfe, finde ich meine besondere Begabung und bekomme endlich meinen Schönheitsfleck. :Rarity: Ich kann dich verstehen. Es ist nur... ich brauche Zeit diesen Auftrag zu erledigen und zwar ohne Störungen. :Rarity: Okay, geschafft. Zurück an die Arbeit. Ich hab viel Zeit verloren und ich kann keine Unterbrechungen mehr gebrauchen. :Türglocke :Rarity: Uhrg, was jetzt schon wieder?! :Fluttershy: Oh, ich dachte das "geöffnet"-Schild heißt, dass du geöffnet hast. Aber da hab ich mich wohl vertan. :Rarity: japs Fluttershy! Verzeih mir! Ich war so vertieft in meine Arbeit, dass ich vergessen hab, dass du mir Opal von ihrem Friseurtermin zurück bringst. :Fluttershy: Schon okay, Rarity. Sie sitzt da in ihrem Körpchen. :Opalescence: grummel :Rarity: Oh, sie sieht toll aus! Ich kann nicht verstehen wie du das immer wieder schaffst. Ich darf nicht mal in ihre Nähe ohne von ihr eine Gewischt zu bekommen. :Opalescence: fauch! Geräusch :Rarity: japs Hast du den... Starren Blick ausprobiert? :Fluttershy: Oh, nein! Das würde ich doch nie tun! Nie im Leben und außerdem habe ich überhaupt keine Kontrolle darüber, wann das passiert. Nein, ich kann halt gut mit Tieren umgehen. Das ist meine besondere Begabung. :Rarity: Dann solltest du vielleicht ein Bild von Opal als Schönheitsfleck haben und nicht diese Schmetterligne. :Sweetie Belle: Ooh, ooh, oh, oh, oh, oh! Vielelicht geh ich ja auch besonders gut mit Tieren um! :Geräusch :Sweetie Belle: Wohl eher nicht. :und Rarity lachen :Rarity: Es tut mir Leid, dass ich keine Zeit habe weiter mit dir zu plaudern. Bei diesem Auftrag habe ich den Mund wohl doch etwas zu voll genommen. :Sweetie Belle: Aber du hast doch gar nichts im Mund. :Rarity: Nein, Süßeoriginal: Sweetie, das ist nur eine Redensart. Es heißt ich habe mehr Arbeit, als ich bewältigen kann. Ich muss bis heute Abend noch zwanzig von diesen Umhängen nähen. Und morgen früh müssen sie auch schon in Trottingham sein. :funkel :Fluttershy: japs :Rarity: Ich säume sie alle mit dieser herrlichen, goldenen Seide. Es dauert natürlich ganz schön lange. Aber es gibt ihnen etwas Besonderes. :Fluttershy: Die Seide ist wunderschön. Aber zwanzig bis heute Abend? Kannst du das überhaupt schaffen? :Rarity: Tja, also, ich... :Sweetie Belle: Oh, oh oh! Vielleicht könnte ich... ähm... einfach da drüben stehen und zusehen. :Rarity: Ich schaff das. :Fluttershy: Na dann verschwinde ich mal lieber, damit du weiter in Ruhe arbeiten kannst. :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Hi, Fluttershy! Hi, Rarity! :Rarity: Hallo, äh, Mädels ... :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Hi, Sweetie Belle! :Sweetie Belle: Scootaloo! Apple Bloom! :Scootaloo: Für heut Abend alles klar? :Sweetie Belle: Ja! Alles bereit für den Schönheitsfleckenklub! :Apple Bloom: Heute Abend werden wir unsere ganz besondere Begabung entdecken. :Scootaloo: Auch wenn es uns die ganze Nacht kostet! :Apple Bloom: Ich bin dabei, wenn ihr dabei seid. :Scootaloo: Und ob wir dabei sind! :Schönheitsfleckenklub: (schreiend) Der Schönheitsfleckenklub übernachtet heute bei Rarity's! Yeah! :Sweetie Belle: Und... seht mal, was ich uns genäht hab! :Trompetenfanfare :Apple Bloom'im Original mit der Stimme von Scootaloo: Oh, wow! (gleichzeitig mit Scootaloo)japs Das sieht nett aus. Supercool! :'Scootaloo: Das sieht aber gut aus. Wow! :Fluttershy: Oh, was bedeutet denn dieses Zeichen? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: schreiend Wir sind der schönheitsfleckenklub! YeahOriginal: Yay! :Scootaloo: Wir haben eine Aufgabe. Eine Mission! :Apple Bloom: Unseren Schönheitsfleck zu bekommen! :Sweetie Belle: Jep. Und passt auf! Ich hab sie sogar mit goldener Seide eingesäumt. Das hat unheimlich lang gedauert. Aber des gibt den Umhängen etwas Besonderes, fidnet ihr nicht? :Apple Bloom und Scootaloo: Oooooh! :Rarity: japs Sweetie Belle! Was hast du gemacht? Das war der Rest der goldenen Seide! Ich hoffe ich hab davon noch genug. Hoffentlich krieg ich das irgendwie hin. Dann muss ich wohl die Nacht durcharbeiten. Das bedeutet... tut mir Leid, Mädels, eure Schönheitsfleckenklub-Party findet nicht statt. :Sweetie Belle: WAS? :Rarity: Ich hab keine Zeit auf euch aufzupassen, wenn ich heute Nacht noch fertig werden will. :Sweetie Belle: Aber-- :Rarity: Oh nein, kein aber. Es tut mir leid, Sweetie Belle, aber es geht nun 'mal nicht anders. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Ooohh ... :Fluttershy: Em, vielleicht könnte ich ja heute Nacht auf Sie aufpassen. :Rarity: Nein, dass kann ich nicht von dir verlangen. :Fluttershy: Ach, das ist doch gar kein Problem. :Rarity: Du kennst meine Schwester und ihre Freundinnen nicht. Problem ist da genau die richtige Bezeichnung. :Fluttershy: Ich hatte doch auch kein Problem mit Opal. Du weist doch wie gut ich mit kleinen Tieren umgehen kann! :Rarity: Da hast du natürlich recht und ich hab noch so viel zu erledigen... :Fluttershy: Ach komm! Ich krieg das schon hin. :Rarity: Die Drei können ganz schön anstrengend sein. :Fluttershy: Diese süßen, kleinen Engelchen? :Rarity: Ach, naja... in Ordnung. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: (schreiend) Die Schönheitsfleckenklub-Party findet heute Abend bei Fluttershy statt! Yaeh! :Fluttershy: Oh, wie süß. Wartet auf mich! :Rarity: Hach... Fohlensitting :Hufe :Fluttershy: Wir haben garantiert ganz viel Spaß. Erst Mal machen wir ein kleines Picknick, dann flechten wir uns hübche Zöpfchen, setzen uns ruhig hin und malen zusammen, erzählen uns gegenseitig Märchen und-- :trampelnde Hufe :Schönheitsfleckenklub: kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Äh, hallo Fluttershy. :Fluttershy: Oh! Hallo, Twilight. Wo willst du denn hin? :Twilight Sparkle: Ich bin grade unterwegs zu Zecora. Ich will mir von ihr mein' Lieblingstee's holen. :Fluttershy: erschrocken In den Wald der ewigen Magie? Äh, du bist aber ganz vorsichtig, oder? :Twilight Sparkle: Ja, natürlich! Was machst du? Wieso sind die Mädchen bei dir? :Fluttershy: Rarity hat ein' großen Auftrag zu erledigen. Also habe ich Angeboten, dass die Mädchen heute Nacht bei mir übernachten könn. :Twilight Sparkle: Wow. Das klingt als hätten heut einge Ponys alle Hufe voll zu tun. Und du willst wirklich ganz allein auf diese drei Fohlen aufpassen? Schaffst du das auch? :Fluttershy: Wieso nicht? Diese süßen, kleinen Engelchen. Ist doch gar kein Problem. :zirpen leise, Eulenrufe :wird geschlossen :Apple Bloom: Wo soll das hin? Oh, wie schön. :Scootaloo: Wow! Seht euch hier mal um! :Sweetie Belle: Können wir uns erstmal was zu essen machen? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: lautes Geplapper, Hufgetrampel, Zip-Geräusche :Fluttershy: sich selbst Nein, ist alles kein Problem. normal Okay Mädchen, was wollt ihr als erstes tun? :Scootaloo: Ich will zuerst meinen Schönheitsfleck kriegen! :Fluttershy: Äh? :Sweetie Belle: Nein, ich! :Fluttershy: Können wir-- :Apple Bloom: ICH! :Fluttershy: Äh, Mädchen, beruhigt euch erstmal ein Bisschen -- :Scootaloo: Ich bleibe die ganze Nacht wach! :Apple Bloom: Ja, ich auch! :Sweetie Belle: Und ich erst! :Fluttershy: Das ist aufregend, aber-- Mädchen, oh, sei vorsichtig-- ah Mädchen-- seufz :bläßt sich die Mähne aus dem Gesicht :Fluttershy: Also! Was wollen wir machen? Wollen wir was spielen? :Scootaloo: Wir sind der Schönheitsfleckenklub! :Apple Bloom: Unsere Mission ist unsere Begabung zu finden! :Sweetie Belle: Äh, und und, wir, ähm-- Ja, wollte ich auch sagen! :Fluttershy: Ähm, ich weis auch nicht... wie wärs denn mit einem ruhigen netten kleinen Picknik? :Scootaloo: he... oder wir machen eine Nachtwanderung in den wald der ewigen Magie! :Apple Bloom und Sweetie Belle: Jaaa! :Fluttershy: Onein. Der wald der ewigen Magie ist viel zu gefährlich. Da wimmelt es nur so von seltsamen und unheimlichen wesen. :Sweetie Belle: Aber du könntest doch mitkommen udn dann könnten wir die Wesen einfangen. Wir könnten die, ähm... unheimlichen-Geister-jägerOriginal: creature catchers sein! :Schönheitsfleckenklub: (schreiend) JAAA! Der unheimliche-Schönheitsflecken-Geister-Jäger-Klub! :Scootaloo: Rarrrr... ich bin ein unheimliches Wesen aus dem Wald der ewigen Magie! Rrrarr! :Sweetie Belle: Halt, unheimliches Wesen aus dem Wald der ewigen Magie. Ich bin Sweetie Belle, die Geisterjägerin und ich bin hier um dich einzufangen! :Scootaloo: Du wirst mich niemals fangen! Ich bin viel zu mächtig und zu gefährlich! :Sweetie Belle: Oh nein! Du kannst nicht vor mir fliehen! :Scootaloo: Raaaar! :Sweetie Belle: kicher :Scootaloo: Raaaar! kicher :Fluttershy: Ähm, vielleicht ist das keine gute-- Sekunde, Mädchen, wollen wir nicht zusammen ein paar schöne Bilder malen. Uhh-- :Sweetie Belle: Komm her, du unheimliches Wesen, damit ich dich fangen kann! :Scootaloo: Nein, niemals! :Fluttershy: Ooh... vorsichtig... :krach :Fluttershy: ...dass nichts kaputt geht. :Sweetie Belle: Tschuldige, Fluttershy. :Scootaloo: Ja, tut uns leid. :Apple Bloom: Wir sind wohl keine sehr guten Geisterjäger. :Fluttershy: Ach, Mädchen, ist schon okay. Ich-- :Apple Bloom: Ich weis es! Vielleicht könnten wir auch der Schönheitsflecken-Tischlerklub sein! :Fluttershy: Hä, Tischlerklub? :Apple Bloom: Hammer! :Scootaloo: Hammer. :Sweetie Belle: Hammer! :Scootaloo: Hammer. Hammer! Hammer. :schrauen, sägen, Presslufthammer :Sweetie Belle: Ähm ... das ist aber nicht wirklich ein Tisch. :Scootaloo: Wollten wir denn einen Tisch bauen? :Apple Bloom: Irgendein Pony muss dieses Ding wieder in Ordnung bringen. :Scootaloo: Auf jeden Fall sind wir keine Schönheitsflecken-Tischler. :Sweetie Belle: Wer will schon ein Bild von einem Hammer auf seiner Flanke haben? :Fluttershy: Gut, wo wir das jetzt erledigt haben können wir ja vielleicht ein Spiel spielen? :Apple Bloom: Ein Spiel? :Fluttershy: Es heißt "Schhht!" :Scootaloo: Häh, was soll'n das sein? :Fluttershy: In diesem speil geht es darum, wer am längsten still sein kann. Lustig, oder? Darin bin ich Weltmeisterin und nicht zu schlagen! squee Atemzug :Scootaloo: Ich hab verloren! :Sweetie Belle: Ich auch! :Apple Bloom: Und ich erst! :Fluttershy: seufz :Scootaloo: Okay, was machen wir jetzt? :Apple Bloom: Oh, wie wär's, wenn wir der Schönheitsflecken-Kaminreiniger-Klub sind? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: JAAA! :Fluttershy: NEIN! :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Ooooh! :Fluttershy: Ich finde ihr solltet langsam mal ins Bett gehen. Ist das denn nicht auch aufregend, sich in eine schnuddeliges, kuscheliges Bettchen zu legen? :Apple Bloom: Schnuddelig und kuschellig? Wir haben noch eine wichtige Mission zu erfüllen! :Scootaloo: Wir haben große Pläne! :Sweetie Belle: Und Umhänge auch! :Fluttershy: Äh, okay, äh. Vielleicht kann euer Mission ja auch noch bis morgen warten, wenn es wieder hell ist und nicht so, äh... dunkel. Schlafenszeit :Apple Bloom: Sollen wir jetzt etwa unsere besondere Begabung im Schlaf fidnen? :Fluttershy: eine Kerze aus Wer weis. Vielleicht wird euch eure besodner Begabung ja im Traum erscheinen. :Scootaloo: Aber wir sind überhaupt nicht müde! :Fluttershy: Wisst ihr was? Ich singe euch ein Schlaflied? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Mm-hmm, Jaa! :Fluttershy: reusper :Fluttershy: Husch, husch, komm und schlüpf ins kuschelweiche Bett hinein. Husch, husch, leise sein. Dann schläfst du friedlich ein. :Sweetie Belle: Hey, das Lied kenn ich! :Fluttershy: Oh, du kennst es? Wie schön. Dann singen wir es zusammen! :Sweetie Belle: 'ähä, ähä hust ;Sweetie Belle: Husch, husch, komm und schlüpf ins kuschelweiche Bett hinein. Aber husch, husch, leise sein. Dann schläfst du friedlich ein. :Fluttershy: Okay, Sweetie, das ist... ;Sweetie Belle: Schlaf gut! (Chor: Schlaf gut!) Dieser spanende Tag ist nun vergangen. Schalf gut! (Chor: Schlaf gut!) Herzlich wirst du im Traumland nun empfangen. :Fluttershy: Sweetie Belle, das reicht... ;Sweetie Belle: Husch, husch, es wird Zeit, schlüpf ins Bett hinein. Husch, husch, leise sein. Dann schläfst du friedlich ein, Auu! :gackern und flattern :Scootaloo: Was hat das zu bedeuten? :gackern :Fluttershy: japs Mädels! :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, die Hühner rennen überall rum! :Sweetie Belle: Ich frage mich, woran das wohl liegt. Komisch... :Scootaloo: Keine Sorge, Fluttershy, der Schönheitsfleckenklub kümmert sich drum! :Sweetie Belle: Der Schönheitsflecken-Hühnerfang-Klub! Yay! :mehr Hühnergegacker :Fluttershy: Äh, ich halte das nicht für-- kommt zurück! Bitte! :kichert, mehr Flattern und Gackern :Fluttershy: Kommt jetzt, Mädchen, lasst doch die Hühner-- oh nein, oh nein... MÄDCHEN! :flattern und gackern :Fluttershy: Na kommt! geht in euer Häuschen. :Musik :Fluttershy: Ihr seid so brave Hühnchen. Okay, ihr drei. Ihr geht jetzt auch ins Bett. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Wir-- :Fluttershy: bitte! :Fluttershy: So, keine weiteren Ausflüge mehr, okay? :Scootaloo: Ist gut, Fluttershy! :Sweetie Belle: Versprochen, Fluttershy! :Apple Bloom: Gut Nacht, Fluttershy! :Fluttershy: Na schön, gute Nacht. :Sweetie Belle: Okay, welche Begabung wollen wir als nächstes checken? :Apple Bloom: Hier im Zimmer ist ja nicht sonderlich viel möglich, es sei denn wir wollen uns einen Schönheitsfleck als Reinigungskraft verdienen. :Sweetie Belle: Nein, danke. :Apple Bloom: Gut, dann müssen wir uns etwas einfallen lassen. Wir können diese Gelegenheit unsere Begabung zu finden doch nicht verstreichen lassen. Hey, kommt her! Seht doch! Da muss ein Hühnchen entkommen sein! :ScootalooApple Bloom: Es ist in den Wald gelaufen! :Schönheitsfleckenklub: (flüsternd) Die Schönheitsflecken-Hühnchenretter sind schon unterwegs! :Fluttershy: seufz Na so schwer war das auch wieder nicht ... eigentlich, musste ich den Dreien nur zeigen, wer von uns das Sagen hat. Nichts kann Fluttershy erschüttern! Ich kann gut mit Tieren umgehen und auch mit Kindern. :Galoppieren :Stoff :Scootaloo: flüsternd Hey wartet! :Fluttershy: Mmm, friedlich und ruhig. japs Viel zu ruhig. japs Mädchen? Mädchen? japs Elizabeak! Sie ist verschwunden! Mädchen? japs Oh, nein! Sie suchen bestimmt nach meinem verschwundenen Huhn! Die Spuren führen in diese Richtung! japs schluck... sie sind im Wald der ewigen Magie! Der Starrkampf :Fluttershy: Dieses Mal haben die Mädchen es zu weit getrieben! Da haben sie sich wirklich zu viel zugemutet! Oh, genau wie ich! Wie konnte ich nur anbieten auf sie auzupassen? Owei owei. :Apple Bloom: Komm, Hühnchen-pup-put-put-boak-buk-buk-buk! :Scootaloo: Was soll das denn bitte? :Apple Bloom: Ich ruf das Hühnchen, was sonst? :Scootaloo: Soll das 'n Witz sein? So ruft man kein Huhn. :Apple Bloom: Oh, also du weist genau, wie man ein Huhn ruft? :Scootaloo: Na so wie du jedenfalls nicht. :Apple Bloom: Schön, machs doch besser. :Scootaloo: Ich braucht dir doch nichts zu beweisen! :Apple Bloom: Dann bist du ein feiges Huhn! :Scootaloo: Nein, bin ich nicht! :Apple Bloom: Oh warte, jetzt weis ich genau wie man ein Huhn ruft! Scootaloo! scootalooooo! :Scootaloo: Das ist so lustig, dass ich vergessen hab zu lachen. :Apple Bloom: Und vergessen wie man ein Huhn ruft hast du auch. :Scootaloo: Weist du, was du bist... :Apple Bloom: bäh :Sweetie Belle: Jetzt hört auf! Wir werden weder das Huhn, noch unsere Begabung finden, wenn wir uns weiter streiten. :Apple Blo om: Vielleicht ist dass ja unsere Begabung. Wir können gut streiten! :Scootaloo: Stimmt gar nicht! :Apple Bloom: Stimmt wohl! :Scootaloo: Stimmt nicht! :Apple Bloom: Stimmt wohl! Sonst noch was? :Scootaloo: Nein. :Apple Bloom: Man! :Scootaloo und Apple Bloom: lachen :bläßt :Apple Bloom: Hühnchen, put-put-put, bog, bog bog bog bog bog booog! :bläßt :Fluttershy: flüsternd Mädchen? schluck Mädchen! ängstliches Quicken Komm reiß dich zusammen, Fluttershy. Setz ganz brav einen Huf vor den anderen. :knackst :Fluttershy: Ahh! Was war das? :rums :Fluttershy: Schreit :Hufgetrappel :Fluttershy: Twilight? Bist du es? Oh, Twilight, ja du bist es. Oh wie schön, dass du hier bist. Du musst mir helfen! Die Mädchen sind da draußen und ich hab Angst, dass sie-- japs Was ist mit dir passiert? japs :fällt um :Fluttershy: Oh nein! Du wurdest in Stein verwandelt. Das heißt-- ah! Oh nein, die Mädchen! Nicht bewegen; Ich bin sofort wieder hier. MÄDCHEN! :Scootaloo: Stimmt nicht! :Apple Bloom: Stimmt wohl! :Scootaloo: Stimmt nicht! :Apple Bloom: Stimmt wohl! :Sweetie Belle: Hört auf! Unsere Begabung ist nicht gut Streiten zu können. Außerdem, wie soll der Schönheitsfleck eines Ponys aussehen, dessen Begabung es ist sich zu streiten? :Fluttershy: Mädchen? Mädchen! :Sweetie Belle: Fluttershy? :Fluttershy: Mädchen? So ein Glück. Ich hab euch gefunden! :Apple Bloom: Fluttershy, was hast-- :Fluttershy: Hört zu! Wir müssen den Wald sofort verlassen! :Sweetie Belle: Aber... wir haben das Huhn noch nicht gefunden. :Fluttershy: Dafür ist keine Zeit. Ein Basilisk läuft hier herrum. :Apple Bloom: Ein Basi-was läuft hier rum? :Fluttershy: Ein Basilisk. Das ist ein Wesen mit einem Hühnerkopf und einem Schlangenkörper. Also kommt! :Sweetie Belle: Mit nem Hühnerkopf und 'nem Schlangenkörper? :Fluttershy: japs :Scootaloo: : Das hört sich doch nicht gruselig an, sondern lustig. :Apple Bloom: Also, wenn mir so ein Basilikum-Dingsda begegnen würde, würde ich es auslachen, weil es so witzig aussieht. :Fluttershy: NEIN! Man darf ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Wenn du diesem Wesen in die Augen siehst-- :Hühnergegacker :Apple Bloom: Da ist das Huhn! :Fluttershy: Mädchen, wartet! :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Hier, Hühnchen Hühnchen Hühnchen. gackert :unterbrochen von einem Knurren :Sweetie Belle: There he is! :Scootaloo: Wieso zwei Hühner? :Apple Bloom: Ich dachte es wäre nur eins weggerannt. :Sweetie Belle: Schnappt euch beide! :Gegacker :Rascheln :Grummeln :schreit :Hühnchengegacker :rums :Schönheitsfleckenklub: schreit :rums :Schönheitsfleckenklub: japs :Fluttershy: Seht ihr jetzt müssen wir-- :Schönheitsfleckenklub: schreit :Fluttershy: Mädchen, bitte, Mädchen, hört mir bitte zu, Mädchen, ich, Mädchen bitte-- schreit :kreischt :Fluttershy: Versteckt euch hinter mir, sofort! :schreit und vaucht :Fluttershy: DU! Was denkst du wer du bist, dass du hier herrum rennst und Andere in Stein verwandelst? :Basilisk: Kreischen :Fluttershy: Weist du was? Du solltest dich wirklich schämen! Ich würde am Liebsten deine Mutter aufsuchen und ihr sagen, was du so treibst, junger Mann.Weist du was? Du solltest dich wirklich schämen! Du gehst jetzt da rüber und sorgst dafür, dass Twilight und Elizabek wieder lebendig werden. Und lass dich nicht noch einmal von mir bei sowas erwischen, klar!? Haben wir zwei uns richtig verstanden? :Basilisk: Gegacker :Fluttershy: Ist mit euch alles okay? Ich hatte solche Angst. :Scootaloo: Alles in Ordnung. :Sweetie Belle: Dank deines Starren Blicks. :Scootaloo: Ja, du hast ihn so fest angestarrt. Du bist die-- :Schönheitsfleckenklub: laut Königin des Starren Blicks! :Sweetie Belle: Entschuldige, dass wir in den Wald der ewigen Magie gegangen sind! :Apple Bloom: Ja von jetzt an werden wir immer auf dich hören. :Scootaloo: Wir versprechen es. :Fluttershy: Oja, ihr versprecht es mir? Ist auch besser. Denn sonst bekomme ich... den Starren Blick. :kichern :Twilight Sparkle: Was ist... was ist passiert? :Hühnchengegacker Lektion gelernt :Schönheitsfleckenklub: kichern :Fluttershy: Und dann hat er dich wieder zurück verwandelt. :Twilight Sparkle: Das ist heute ein ganz besonderer Brief an die Prinzessin. Und ich habe mich wirklich geirrt. Du weist genau wie man mit diesen Mädchen umgeht. :Fluttershy: Ach, so würde ich das nciht sagen. :Twilight Sparkle: Hmm? Und wieso nicht? :Fluttershy: Ich dachte ich könnte mit Kindern genauso gut wie mit Tieren umgehen. Hui, da habe ich mich vertan. Aber eins hab ich gelernt. Ich darf mir einfach nicht zu viel zutrauen. :Twilight Sparkle: Und das gilt auch für Rarity. Guten Morgen, Rarity. :Fluttershy: Hast du alles fertig bekommen? :Rarity: seufz Gerade ausgeliefert. Aber ich muss zugeben, wenn du nicht gekommen wärest, wäre es mir nicht gelunden. Ich danke dir. :Fluttershy: Möchtest du vielleicht einen Tee? :Rarity: Danke. Aber jetzt muss ich erstmal die Boutique aufräumen. Mädels! Holt eure Sachen. Wir müssen. Mädels? :Schönheitsfleckenklub: rufen einander :Rarity: Mädels! Kommt-- Mädels! Holt... eure Sachen! Wir müssen jetzt-- ächtz Mädels! :Fluttershy: Darf ich mal? reusper Mädchen? :Apple Bloom: Ja, Fluttershy. :Scootaloo: Was ist denn? :Fluttershy: Holt jetzt eure Sachen! Rarity möchte euch gerne abholen. :Sweetie Belle: Natürlich, Fluttershy, wird erledigt! :Rarity: Ah, wie hast du, wie hast du das gemacht? :Fluttershy: Ich kann eben genauso gut mit Kindern, wie mit Tieren umgehen. :Schönheitsfleckenklub: Danke schön, Fluttershy! Bis dann! Wiedersehen! Tschüß. :Rarity: Äh, wo wir gerade davon sprechen. Könntest du mir mit Opal helfen? :Fluttershy: Natürlich. Wie wärs heut' Nachmittag? :faucht :Rarity: Wie wär's mit... sofort? strapazen :faucht :Twilight Sparkle und Fluttershy: kichern :Abspann Verweise Navboxen en:Transcripts/Stare Master es:Transcripciones/La Mirada ru:Стенограммы/Мастер взгляда Kategorie:Erste Staffel